Love of a Second Love
by daysand123
Summary: After the war Pip is no longer with Seras .in anger over the loss of the man she loved she runs away from hellsing only to have a new power to teleport and finds a man fighting in the middle of a war against genocidal burrowing monsters. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Love of a Second love

I do not own Hellsing or any of its affiliates

Chapter 1 prologue

Seras Ripped the Major from his chair with her shadowy arm before slamming him into the ground with plenty of force growling words as her beautiful blue eyes turned into dark crimson pools of red. You took someone special from me and now im going to make you pay every inch of it. The major responded with his big smile on his face as always like nothing was wrong saying, you are just like your master destructive, blood lust, and hateful. The majors response was greeted with a fist to the face with enough force to leave a pretty big bruise. You asshole she barked angrily I am nothing like that freak. The majors yellow eyes opened wide and his smile grew bigger as he laughed my my and you even have use of foul profanity like him. embarrassed and quite pissed off Seras listened to the voice of the Frenchman she loved only minutes before his death. Mignonette. kill him, and end his mad reign. With these words said Seras simultaneously beat in the majors smiling face with her gloved hand as hard as she could before the voice of Sir Integral called her back to reality. SERAS! stop now. The young blond looked at her gloved palms covered in the majors blood, gore and fragments of skull.

Despite Integrals rude insults about killing the major instead of taking him captive Seras spoke to the only soul there who was not mad at her. Pip, Said Seras shyly we did it. we killed them all. The Frenchman spoke in a saddened tone. Mignonette, do you remember the promise i made that we would defeat the Nazis together? Yes, Seras responded weakly. well now that we have fulfilled that promise i have to go. WHAT, Seras said startled go where. Mignonette i have to go to heaven. Seras was uncontrollably crying. Pip please don't go you're the only one who ever treated me nicely. If he could Pip would have cradled her in his arms while stroking her soft spiky hair. but instead he said in a soothing voice, Shhhhh don't cry mignonette ill always be watching you, even if you can't see me. Pips voice turned grimmer as he said i have to go now, goodbye mignonette. please remember me.

Seras felt the Captains soul leaving her body forever knowing that he would never come back. not paying any attention to the shadowy red clothed figure and Sir Integral watching her she let all of her tears burst out unable to contain it any longer she curled up in a fetal position on the floor crying and breathing heavily while pounding her good arm into the floor of the zeppelin out of rage and hatred of everything. the only words that she could bring up were why no matter how many times she said them, knowing that once more she was all alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Pushing it

Chapter 2 Pushing it

Laying on top of her coffin Seras cried still hurt by what happened only a day before. How could you leave me? Screamed the uniformed vampire slamming her fist through the coffin lid. She heard a knock at her door. GO AWAY! Seras screamed at the top of her lungs. She regretted what she said when she heard the familiar sound of an old butler. I am terribly sorry miss Victoria ill just check by later. Seras got up from her stupor and opened the door to greet Walter. God im so sorry I....Im just not in a good mood. Well im also sorry i interrupted you said Walter looking concerned... Did something happen? No im fine I just want some time alone. Well said Walter I brought you a new uniform, thanks chimed Seras I couldn't wait to get this one off, looking down at the torn red uniform she was wearing. Miss Victoria, are you sure your fine? Yes im sure, i just want to be alone pleaded Seras. Good day to you miss Victoria said the old butler as he walked away.

After changing her uniform Seras found nothing better to do than staring at the ceiling and repeating the words softly "why". I must say i have never watched a woman get dressed before said the voice Seras would have rather forgotten. With her throat running dry and her face pale as the moon Seras stammered Mmmaster wwhat the hhell are yyou doing in mmy rrroom. I was just sitting back and watching the fun police girl. That pushed her limits, first of all she was tired of being mocked as a "police girl", and second of all she didn't want any pervert that she was mentally forced to call master spying on her changing her uniform. GET the HELL out of MY ROOM Seras could not help but scream as loud as she could. Oh but police girl I wanted to know why you did not want your other uniform, sneered Alucard eyeing the old battle torn uniform lying in the trash can. Because i don't want to wear clothes that make me look as bloodlust as a freak like you Seras growled nearly uncontrollable of her anger. Alucard burst out laughing, HaHaha its about time you put in a backbone police girl. Now Seras could not take it anymore almost on the verge of tears she yelled Im leaving. You cant leave police girl, said the tall grinning figure, the seals bind us monsters here and plus how could you walk out on me whenever i saved you. You did not save me cried Seras, you killed me and plus, mocked Seras Sarcastically, I am nothing like you and I never will be. With that Seras walked out the door crushing the doorknob by squeezing it to hard on her way out.

Stomping into Sir Integrals office Seras Pounded her fist on the Hardwood desk, Im leaving Growled Seras and I wont let anybody stop me! Sir Integral stared at her puffing on one of her expensive cigars saying coolly, you can't do that Seras. And why not yelled Seras. Because your a vampire so if you leave you will have no choice but to come back or be killed. And also your my property so the seals will not allow you to leave this house hold without my permission. Punching yet another hole in furniture Seras leaned closer saying softly "I am my own property, you do not own a piece of my body, and for what it's worth. GO FUCK YOURSELF! Seras stormed out of the office her anger so boiling her arm grew back by itself leaving a speechless, gasping Sir Integral at her desk. finally a grip of herself Sir Integral said, that desk is coming out of your paycheck, raising her middle finger Seras Yelled back, you never gave me one bitch.

Outside in the warm sunshine Seras Walked out to the gate where the two guards stood With MP5Ks at the ready. sorry ma'am but you will have to go back, we were told not to let you leave. Seras started to walk towards them saying, well to bad I. BOOM a vortex sucked Seras up like dirt ing a vacume before just as quickly as it appeared, dissapeared. The two puzzled guards looked at the ground where she was before one said in a high voice, where the hell did she go.


	3. Chapter 3 New Arrivals

Chapter 3 new arrivals

Falling through the sky Seras screamed at the top of her lungs until she was stopped by the impact of her body against the hard metal of a pick up truck with an oomph. Getting up and feeling a little tipsy Seras noticed the deserted streets along the fact that the truck was parked right in the middle of the road. putting her gloved palm to her face she asked herself where the hell am? I New York numb nuts, said an unfriendly deep voice, now get your ass up. Seras got up and turned around to see a huge muscly man wearing some kind of armor and holding a rifle with a big clip and a chainsaw bayonet. Damn you've got a nice ass said this unknown pervert of a soldier if that's what he was. Seras blushed and turned to run away instead running into another muscly guy in the same uniform, him to holding that gun she had never seen before. revving up the bayonet this man said where do you think you're goin hot stuff. Hey assholes what do you think you're doing came a voice from the distance. Shit said both of the men in unison it's the captain, what are we going to say Matt, don't worry Brad said to Matt Ive got a plan. the two men turned towards a man in the same armor only wearing a helmet that covered the face. he wasn't a muscle man like them but he did show athletic posture, and he was only a few inches higher than Seras. Sir said Matt we found a female stranded. Well said the captain it looked to me like you were going to try and rape her said the captain. even though she could not see his eyes they must have been burning like hell. I ought to tear off your balls for trying that shit, continued the captain and.. He stopped and looked at Seras, he stepped slowly towards her looking her right in the eye, but she couldn't really tell. I'm so sorry you had to hear that ma'am may I have your name. Seras was wondering if she should use a false name before deciding it probably wouldn't hurt anyone to give them her actual name. "It's Seras. Seras Victoria." She looked up and saw the captain frozen stiff starring blankly straight ahead before falling over. He got up and brushed himself off and said sorry I think my whole life just flashed in front of my eyes. He then turned to her and asked okay where did you get it.

Get what, Asked Seras surprised?! The costume said the captain looking at her uniform. It's not a costume, said Seras Angrily it's my uniform, or it was until I left. BOOM went the truck as a grenade type projectile hit it. Dammit Yelled the captain we've got Locust, get behind cover Seras and the captain jumped behind a nearby dumpster. Here said the captain handing her a Glock 9 millimeter, if you're who you say you are you should know how to use it, but otherwise stay behind cover. The captain picked up his "chainsaw gun" and jumped out from behind the dumpster firing off rounds in bursts. Seras was kneeling behind the dumpster for about a minute before she heard a low growl. she quickly turned around to see a gray humanoid creature that was just as buff as Matt looking at her it's chainsaw gun at the ready. it had an ugly deformed face an gnarly yellow teeth. "Ground walker" it growled approaching her rapidly. Seras fired off three rounds into it's stomach but that didn't slow it very much reeving the bayonet it plunged the blade into her stomach twisting up her insides. she could hear her spine snapping. Seras abruptly pushed herself off of the blade sending out spurts of blood with it. The monster raised it's bayonet again ready for the kill. Seras tried to push herself up but her legs were paralyzed. the creature stopped suddenly and started to squirm as if it were having a seizure. "Don't you FUCKING touch her", said the captain as he pushed his bayonet through the creatures chest and cutting upwards. Seras could not move her legs due to her broken spine and felt like she was going to vomit from the smell of the creatures insides.

The captain came running over to Seras on the ground who was now throwing up unable to stand the smell any more. He saw her eyes flash a crimson red, oh my god I...I can't believe this stuttered the captain. He quickly knelt to her side and gently lifted her torso. It looked as if he was going to try and kiss her with his helmet on. He wiped the blood from her mouth so tenderly, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you he said in a weak voice. Y-your pistol didn't work Said Seras. Oh um I'm sorry I thought you would have shot it in the head Said the captain a little confused. You're bleeding stated Seras eying the captains unarmored shoulder where a bullet skipped. Don't worry it's nothing said the captain, actually he started as he pressed down onto the wound with his pointer finger until it was covered with blood, here it's the least I can do. But.. take it please pleaded the captain. Seras slowly stuck out her tongue and gently licked the blood off of the captains finger. I have to get you out of here it isn't safe. permission to carry you..Seras. It felt so warm to hear someone finally say her name, yes said Seras smiling plainly. She held her arms around his neck, and he picked her up making sure his fingers were touching her stockings and not her skin. Her hair was brushing up against his other arm as she looked up at him. He stepped out from behind the dumpster walking towards Matt and Brad. Scouting missions' over, stated the captain. were headed back back to base. What about the hooker said Matt. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL HER roared the captain. Oh shit Matt you did it now whispered Brad. First you try to rape her and NOW you call her a prostitute. Dude whispered Brad you better hope he doesn't kill you like he did the first captain. Seras heard this and looked at the captain with frightful puppy eyes He saw her face and looked away, he whispered to her im sorry but now isn't the time to tell you...come on assholes were going back! after thirty minutes of silence and allot of walking The rudest soldier Matt broke the silence and said, uh captain you look tired... can I carry her? The captain sharply looked at him through his helmet and growled what do you think?

They finally reached the base, which looked more like a military camp, and walked over to an old aged man who surely with all of the badges, insignias and five silver stars had to be the general. Sir said the captain we found one stranded and ran into a small party of locust, She was mildly wounded by a Lancer bayonet. Well son said the General in an old raggedy voice, does she have a name. The general was eyeing what was now a small gash on Seras' stomach, Her shirt was also mending itself with the wound. Sir it's Seras Victoria sir I think she would make an excellent edition in my squad. Well that's her choice if she wants to go on the front lines or stay behind a desk, but I tell you what continued the General, take her back to your place I'll give you three days to heal her up, and then it's her choice from then on. Thank you sir said the captain He took Seras to a little two door green car parked on the side of a road outside the camp he opened the passenger door and gently lay her inside. Safety first he said as he pulled the seat belt over her. He shut the door and entered the drivers seat and snapped in his own seat belt. Better take my helmet off while I'm driving. He pulled off his helmet to reveal blue eyes blond hair with some curls a small nose and mouth and a light moustache. In Seras opinion he did look kind of sweet. He started the engine, looked at her, and smiled. So you finally met the man behind the mask, joked the captain. May I know you're name, asked Seras? Dayne, Dayne Sanders. She drifted off into sleep hearing his name over and over again, Dayne Sanders.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Guitar Hero

Chapter 4 A New Guitar Hero

Seras awoke to find herself shackled to the floor of a dimly lit room. Her wrist's skin peeled and raw from the weight. why am I so weak questioned Seras? Why am i not healing? SOOOO, chimed in a familiar German accent, the Fraulein thinks that smashing ones skull in will kill them for good? such foolishness.

The plump Major walked into the room with an armed Nazi guard holding a Mauser machine pistol. Seras felt adrenaline rushing through her veins. she rose up causing the weight of the chains to snap her wrists. The pain was searing Seras screamed in agony, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Ha look at you chirped the Major in a delighted mood your captains foolishness has rubbed off on you and look where that got him, SHOT, and impaled. Don't you dare talk about him like that growled Seras. My young dear I do not believe you are in a position to make threats stated the Major as he leaned over and held her chin. Seras was forced to look into his twisted yellow pupils.

The Majors delighted voice switched into a low sadistic voice. "Every night that you go to sleep I am going to make sure you're dreams are turned into hell bent nightmares". Seras was terrified she wanted to think of something happy, but all that went through her head was trauma.

The Major turned away and shouted an order in German to the guard before leaving. The guard walked over to Seras, raised the barrel of the Mauser to her head....BANG!

* * *

Seras groaned to the feeling of something wet pressing against her face. her eyelids fluttered, she noticed she was in a comfortable queen sized bed. It was a hell of allot more comfortable than the wooden dusty coffin she had been practically forced to sleep in. What she didn't get was why her boots were still on and who's room this was. She recollected her thoughts remembering falling asleep in that captain's car before waking up here.

She could barely remember his name. Wasn't it something like Shane or Dwayne? No it was Dayne. She felt bad for forgetting it technically right after he had introduced himself. What the hell was licking my face though? wondered Seas before hearing a panting sound right next to her. She looked over to see a short haired dog withe a brown eye and a blue eye and covered with black and white was a good seven or eight years old. Seras knew it wasn't a Dalmatian but she still could not even hint on what kind of dog it was. Seras noticed that it's tail was like a helicopter as it continued to lick her face. She suddenly got distracted by the sound of an electric guitar, who ever must be playing is sure missing a few notes, thought Seras. She straightened herself up and carefully opened the door. She was instantly startled by what she saw. The man, Dayne, who rescued her was playing the guitar. but something caught her eye.

The guitar was plastic and the wire didn't connect to an amp, but to a small white box with a green glowing circle sitting in front of a tv. It must have been some kind of video game considering his fingers pressed buttons similar to what it shoed on the screen. the song he was playing was insane. i involved button smashing notes and the lyrics were obviously metal.

He was to occupied with the seemingly endless stream of notes to notice Seras was standing right behind him. Seras never got to listen to music very much throughout her life, and when she was orphaned they did not at all understand her tomboyish behavior so she ended up having to listen to the fru fru girlie crap that they gave her to listen to. She actually didn't mind the song at all and when Dayne got to the big finish he ended up headbanging like he was an actual rock star.

Thank you, thank you. That was BYOB by system of a down and next we will play Scream Aim Fire by Bullet fo my Valentine woot woot. He turned around noticing Seras was clapping. Oh so you are up? Oreo didn't wake you up did she? Who, the dog asked Seras? Well yeah but I decided I should probably get up anyway. Well at least I put you under the covers, otherwise she would have probably sniffed up your skirt, said Dayne.

Seras couldn't help but blush at the fact of this nosey pet. I love company said Dayne cheerfully, I haven't had a guest for three years, just being pinned down by enemy fire. Seras noticed he looked mostly at her hair and into her eyes, while the Hellsing employee's would look at her short skirt and stockings. Dayne reached out and lightly grabbed her spiky hair. Hey what are you doing, cried Seras. Oh sorry, said Dayne startled, I saw something in you're hair.

You are a horrible liar said Seras playfully. You're right Said Dayne I'm actually amazed how you're hair makes you look so beautiful. Thank you said Seras surprised, no one had ever complemented her hair before. Here said Dayne Handing Seras the plastic controller let's see how much of a guitar hero you really are. Okay, said Seras accepting the plastic controller. She decided to play a song that she seemed to like "Rooftops". It seemed easy at first and then Seras realized how hard it was to hit the notes on screen in rhythm to the ones on the guitar. Within thirty seconds, the virtual crowd had booed her off the stage.

Damn it! Said Seras angrilly as she dropped the controller to the ground. Don't worry, said Dayne rising up from his seat on the couch, you'll get used to it. We all get used to stuff, even if it's shit we don't want to get used to.


	5. Chapter 5 Just an Ordinary Day

**Chapter 5 Just an Ordinary Day**

Seras looked at the ham and noodles on her plate while poking it repeatedly with her fork. Dayne was enjoying himself with a second plate of noodles, apparently the food the military served them was crap if he was eating this much. Not to mention he ate two bags of miniature cookies five minutes before dinner was even done. Dayne looked over at her, looked at her plate, and looked into her eyes. wiping some grease from his mouth and clearing his throat he asked, are you gonna poke that piece of ham like it's an alien for another twenty minutes or what. Seras looked over at him with a glare in the eye her hair wasn't covering. Dayne just looked at her for a little bit before flashing a quick smile. Looking at a digital clock reading 10:00 PM, Dayne said, well look at the time, better get ready for bed. Seras observed as he got up, put his plate in the dish washer, took Seras' plate and put the food in Oreo's dish. Come'ere cow. Seras lay her head on the wooden table and watched as Oreo ate the ham and noodles like a shark in under five seconds. Dayne was taking a container out of a drawer. he opened a slot in the container and put some kind of pills in his mouth before washing it down with a swig of water.

Seras brushed her teeth. She didn't dare use toothpaste in fear of vomiting if she swallowed any. Dayne checked up on her, he was wearing black flannel pajamas with polar bears decorating the shirt. You doing okay in there. I'm fine Seras said in a pissed tone. Sorry I bothered you, I'm just making sure you're okay. I'M FINE Seras yelled with the tooth brush still in her mouth. Dayne left without uttering another sound. She didn't mean to yell at him, she was just getting annoyed at how he checked to see if she was okay every minute on the dot.

After she was finished getting ready, Seras walked out of the bathroom and turned out the lights. She noticed that Dayne was preparing the bed, fluffing up the pillows and getting the sheets pulled slightly down. Dayne looked her up and down. Are you sure you want to sleep in that uniform? It looks kinda tight. I think I'll live, muttered Seras. I have the bed made up for you, I'm going to sleep on the couch. No, said Seras, I'll sleep on the couch so you're comfortable. Now don't go and start an argument with me, said Dayne. I always ensure that my guests are comfortable before I am. No, I wont take the bed, yelled Seras

.......Take the bed!

NO!

Fine said Dayne as he went over and lay down on the queen sized bed. Seras heard him muttering about how he was being treated like a dick for being nice. Goodnight, said Seras softly. I'll see you in the morning, replied Dayne.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh god NO! Seras awoke to a fit of yelling and screaming coming from Dayne's room. She got up and walked over peeking through the crack in the door. He was still sleeping but his hands clenched the comforter and Seras could see tears streaming from his closed eyes. was he having a nightmare? Or was it post traumatic stress, thought Seras mentally. She didn't know why but she felt so bad for him, and so horrible about herself. She had no idea what she was doing, but she went over, crawled into the bed, laying behind Dayne and comfortingly wrapped her arms around his torso whispering into his ear, shh, it's okay. Dayne's crying slowly turned into soft whines that sounded like a puppy. Seras' eyes fluttered and she gently fell to sleep.

The next day, the alarm went off at 7:30 in the morning. Dayne lazily woke up and tried to get out of bed, but something was wrong some invisible force was holding him in the bed. He could hear soft breathing behind him that sounded like a soft purr. slowly he turned his neck around to see Seras laying very so happily close to him. He looked down and noticed her arms locked around his chest. What in the name of Christ in heaven?!?? Her arms tightened around his chest, he thought she was going to constrict him. He tried to pry her arms off with his hands but they only tightened harder.

For the love of GOD I don't need a frigging chiropractor right now said Dayne frustratedly as his back popped. He thought of one last option to escape the death grip. He wrapped his arms around her and said "don't worry, I'm right here, I'll be fine, it's okay". The grip eased up and rubbing the bridge of her nose with his index finger he said "there's a good girl". He could hear her faint heartbeat hidden under the comforter and her uniform.

he walked out of the room and made a cup of coffee, sipping lightly on the rim of the mug he looked at the wooden door expecting her to wake up any moment. He hesitated before inhaling deeply. God first some video game nerd slash human genetics scientist sends the whole world to hell. and now while I tried to get the hell out of bed something... or someone who I haven't even thought about for four years nearly breaks my spine. "God, next time I ask for something I think I'm gonna be more specific... I wanna go back to Disney World."

Something smelled good. but that something was a something that she couldn't have. Damn it, why me Seras moaned as she got out of the bed lazily. She noticed the pillow sheet was soaked with drool from when she slept, quickly she turned the pillow over, she was embarrassed remembering what she had done the night before, she even forgot to take her boots off. She thought of Pip, the smiling Frenchman with his sweet smell of sweat, wine, and nicotine. Seras noticed she was crying, the tears running down her face and falling onto the carpeted floor. she was also starting to sweat, she walked over to a smile nearby mirror and wiped the tears and sweat from her face with her gloved hands. She studied her face in the mirror for a long time. For a split second she saw the Majors face in her eyes with that same sadistic twisted smile. Seras dropped the mirror back onto the table and didn't look into it again.

Seras walked from the dark room out into the dimly lit kitchen, she noticed the silver painted cooking pot on the counter from where the smell was coming from. Damn I hate enhanced senses Seras muttered as she exhaled a deep breath. She sat in a chair at the kitchen table and slumped her head down looking forward while she ran her finger along the surface of the table wiping away the thin layer of dust." AW FUCK YOU TO." Seras got up from the table and nearly threw the chair into the wall if she hadn't gripped the edges. Dayne walked in wearing a bronze framed pair of glasses and also wearing a pissed expression on his face. Two years I have been away from this place on duty and I can't beat the first level of Resident Evil 5 With INFINITE ROCKET LAUNCHER!!. Seras couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he was pissed about a video game while she tried to hide her grin under the collar of her uniform. yeah yeah laugh all you want said Dayne as he walked towards the table... What's this. Seras looked at the spot on the table where she ran her finger. She had written Pip in cursive.

Well now that I've seen enough hints of depression from both sides, said Dayne as he grabbed the pot and lifted it towards Seras' face, the lid nearly touching her nose, I made pancakes for breakfast. Seras didn't know what to say. She felt like such an ass if she didn't accept any, but if she told Dayne why she couldn't eat any she feared he may actually slit his own wrist and ask her to drink his blood. At least he would have had respect for her, not like when Integra cut her finger and quote "ordered" her to lick her finger while she put on a sly grin. "Bitch!"Seras positioned herself to explain. I'm sorry I... I can't eat it, I mean it smells really good and all but I've tried eating food in the past, and I just coughed it up, or worse. She waited for Dayne to pull out a knife and literally spill his own blood for her nourishment.

He went over to a drawer and pulled out a fork. Seras tightly closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what he would do with it. She opened her eyes slowley as he put a stack of two pancakes on a platter in front of her with the fork. So let me guess. As soon as you were turned into a vampire, you were told that vampires can't eat the food of the living and that they can only drink blood. Seras slowly nodded. Well I for one think that that is a complete spoon full of bullshit. He leaned in closer Seras, even if you are a vampire it's all in you're head, just clear your mind and think of yourself as a human and take a bite.

Seras stared at the plate of pancakes a moment, slowly she raised the fork and cut off a slice. "Clear you're mind. Think of you're self as human." Seras did just that and put the fork to her mouth hesitating before putting in the fork full of syrup covered fluffiness. she kept her eyes closed while she chewed slowly and gulped it down.

So what do you think, asked Dayne in an eager tone. It's a little crispy around the edges... Seras didn't know what else to do, she was so full of glee. She flung her arms around the captain, even though he was still a stranger to her, and hugged him, nuzzling her head into his chest. Her soft purrs were like a motorboat. I can't remember how long I have wanted to eat regular food again, Seras chirped with delight as she continued to hug her savior. Slowly not really sure of the surprise hug Dayne slowly raised his hands to hug her back. his left hand cupped around her head , fingering with strands of her spiky hair while his other hand gently caressed her back.

Her hair was so soft and warm. Her uniform she wore was very close to but not as soft as her hair. She smelled so good. her smell was sweet like sugar with the slight hint of sweat from her labors of daily life. He was put out of his trance and jumped back as he felt her gloved palm sliding down his thigh. Seras was broken from a little trance of her own as well. They looked each other in the eyes for what nearly seemed like hours on end before turning away from each other and blushing.

Um, I have to go get ready said Dayne sheepishly as he looked at her sorrowfully as he slowly backed away. He bumped into the kitchen table on his way back to his room. He lightly shut the door behind him the lock was herd snapping into place. Seras sat down and began to finish the pancakes on her plate. A look of grief filled her eyes as she thought, "I hope I didn't do anything wrong to him. Bloody hell." Her enhanced hearing picked up the silent sounds of sobbing coming from the other side of the door to Dayne's room. Seras thought it would be best to leave it be for now. Whatever was wrong, she didn't want to screw it up and make things worse.

* * *

Well thats all of chapter five. It may have taken some time to come out but it has alot of detail put into it. Don't worry, as long as i'm still going according to plan the story shouldn't even be halfway over with yet. Annnnnnddd soooooo. WHY SO SERIOUS?


	6. Chapter 6 Introduction to Sanity

Chapter 6: Introduction to Sanity

What the fuck is my problem? She was so close like she actually cared for me and I pushed her away. FUCK! thoughts and words kept trailing through Dayne's mind like meaningless numbers. She's so sweet and beautiful, she's nice, and yet I can't even handle a simple "thank you" hug. I feel like the biggest douchebag on Earth. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. Am I supposed to hug her back in some way of repayment? He lay on the bed wondering why all of this was happening so fast. All he could think about as he stared into space was her. That young English girl who looked every bit like, and claimed to be... he clenched his fists to relieve stress as he said the name softly, "Seras". It was almost to him like a religious fanatic who met a man who fit the description of, and claimed to be Jesus. still all he thought about was her with those blue eyes, that soft smile, the spiky hair, and that smell. He breathed deeply and just took in all the details. He felt a weird wet spot form in his pants. He looked down, eyes wide, oh shit.

There seemed to be alot of frustration coming from the room. Seras kept sensing the same feelings of anger, confusion, a slight sense of joy, and then frustrated panic. after a little bit longer Dayne came out wearing a different pair of pants. what was even weirder was the new weird smell. it almost smelled like se... the thought trailed off and Seras realized what the smell was. Dayne did you just? NO not intentionally Dayne half yelled. Seras kept giving him a look with an odd grin on her face. Oh my god is she blushing, thought Dayne? This is odd Seras thought, she was trying to hold in her laughter. She went and turned the poor guy on with a single hug.

they just stared at each other for what seemed like mere hours, Seras kept on her same expression trying to hold in her laughter, while Dayne had the expression of pure embarrassment. Um yeah, I uh found you some clothes that used to belong to my brother, said Dayne as he tossed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for a band called Slipknot. Eagerly she went into the bathroom and changed clothes. She noticed that the jeans where tight. She looked at the tag. " skinny jeans". well I've never heard of those types of pants before. She still wore her boots and gloves, they were a common fashion for her.

She walked out of the bathroom with her new look. Dayne was surprised by how good she looked, he took his time to scan her from head to toe. You look beautiful. Oh My God! did I seriously just hit on her? I'm fuckin losing it now. These were of course thoughts from Dayne's head. The only thing that caught Seras' attention was that his face was now cherry red, his eyes were wide with surprise. Erm, are you okay, asked Seras as politely as she could. "okay get a freaking grip damn it." I'm fine said Dayne as he was trying to calm down. I uh just thought of a joke I remembered from a long time ago.... Right said Seras slowly she gave him an odd look with a sly grin on her face.

"My god this is torture enough as it is. How long is she going to stare at me like that?" He had to think of something quick. He pushed the thought out of his head about putting her in a gentle warm embrace and spilling all of his feelings to her. "What would she think of me then? Would she hold me back the same way? Or would she just cast me off and leave me as I would just stare helplessly at an empty abyss?" Would you like to play a game asked Dayne, his original face color returning. As long as it's not Guitar Hero, I fucking suck at that game. You know I didn't expect you to use the F word occasionally, said Dayne. It kinda slipped into my vocabulary after a couple of co workers pissed me off. You still have allot of back story that I just don't understand. What is that supposed to mean, asked Seras in a somewhat puzzled tone? It's nothing, so would you like to play an RPG game? What, like a rocket propelled grenade? No silly, a role play game. Well, excuse me. I'm from the 1990's and I'm also not a gamer.

Nah it's no biggie. He didn't seem upset by what she said at all. I actually have a few RPG's and I'll admit ONE I snagged off a shelf at an abandoned Best Buy electronics store while on duty. So, what game would you like to play, Oblivion, Fallout 3, or Fable 2? He held out the three cases waiting for her to choose. She examined the front's and back's of all cases reading the descriptions. They all seemed interesting but what she seemed to check out the most was Fable 2. I think I'll try this one she said picking up the case. Oh you might want to make you're own account on the Xbox said Dayne with a bit of enthusiasm. Okay said Seras as she took the disc from the case and pushed the button to open up the Xbox, it may have been advanced technology but she wasn't stupid.

She put the disc into the disc drive and pushed the button to close it. the menu for the Xbox came up and told her to sign in. Seras scrolled down to create new gamer tag, when she clicked the A button it went to a letter typing screen, please enter you're gamertag name. Okay simple enough, thought Seras in a whisper to herself. S e r a s when she finished typing in her name she clicked enter. Then it brought up a new screen. Create you're avatar. What? Seras let out a low growl. Dayne could hear her rambling on curses about customization. It was hard to find the right facial features for her so called avatar. after that she skipped the clothing design and signed in to her new gamer tag. Finally I get to play the game, said Seras in relief. Dayne was watching her start up the game and watch through the opening cut scene. He had a fuzzy felling that she may just like the game.

* * *

Well after finishing this chapter at two o clock in the morning I can finally get some rest


	7. Chapter 7 Flawed Combat Training

Chapter 7: flawed combat training

"She catches on quick," Thought Dayne as he watched Seras play the game as gracefully as a musician, while leaning back on the couch like it was a spa treatment. "It's like she's a natural born gamer, I've never seen fingers move that fast since my brother played guitar hero on expert." Standing behind her he thought of doing a little something just to mess with her. He reached out his hand and put it on her head before messing up her hair.

Seras gave Dayne what was supposed to be a light elbow to the stomach but to Dayne it was more like a freight train impacting a Sedan at fifty miles per hour. Seras simply then shook her head to get her bangs out of her vision. Okay time to go, save the game and turn it off said Dayne as he got up off of the floor to grab his car keys. Aw why, pouted Seras? Hey, don't you go acting like a two year old in front of me, joked Dayne! Okay but seriously why, asked Seras? Because you need combat training and I have to instruct you with a firsthand demonstration. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in a combat situation, insisted Seras. I believe you but that's not my choice to make, replied Dayne as he took the controller away from Seras and saved the game before turning off the console.

Fine said Seras as she crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air, but you'll have to carry me. Her little pose looked cute but she was also getting on Dayne's nerves. He pointed at her with a frown, okay now you're just being childish. No, said Seras, I'm being serious. Dayne's left eye started to twitch in annoyment as he stared at her in awkward silence. After many long moments growling random words under his breath Dayne went over and scooped the vampire's beautiful, slender body into his arms.

It was very strange of a sight walking outside while cradling her in his arms. Almost all of the civilians had stopped what they were doing outside and looked as the odd couple made their way to the car. Seras made a light purr as she nuzzled her head against his chest. She wasn't trying to be childish, she just liked how it felt when he held her so close. She was always alone in her life until she met Pip. But after he was taken from her she was left alone once more to cry all by herself. But when she met Dayne in the weird way that she didn't know how it even happened, something told her by the way that he held her in a firm grip told her that he cared about her safety.

"Ugh I wish she would stop doing that, it makes my insides feel all fuzzy." Dayne walked her over to the passenger door and opened it with a free hand as he tilted Seras' body to where she leaned against his shoulder. He quickly dropped Seras off into the passengers seat of the green two door Acura. There you go you're royalty now put you're seat belt on unless you need help with that to. Seat belt, whats' that, asked Seras with a grin on her face? Dayne glared at her, put on you're damned seat belt.

Dayne put the gearshift in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. Wanting to listen to some music he turned up the radio, It started playing What is Love by Haddaway. Dayne hastily switched stations only to have the next one play Buck Cherry's crazy bitch. Dayne and Seras' eyes widened at the sound of the lyrics. Fuck it I'm plugging in my MP3 player, said Dayne as he took out a small black box and plugged it in to a cassette tape inserted in the tape player. Dayne started moving a small thumb stick on the box and found a song to play. Slipknot's Before I Forget. Seras liked the song considering she would much rather be listening to this instead of a song about some guy getting screwed.

They stopped outside a medium sized building where there weren't many cars except for a military APC. It was a cloudy day with small beams of sunlight peaking through holes in the gray bulbous clouds. Seras put her gloved hand over her heart. Pip's blood gave her an assortment of new powers, she was thankful for the ability to walk in direct sunlight. For weeks since she had been employed without a salary to the Hellsing estate she had wanted to walk in the sunlight. She wanted to so much that that's probably why they locked her in a coffin on the trip to Rio De Janero. Pip was the only one who protested while Alucard sat on the lid enjoying her painful cries from claustrophobia. C'mon captain Bernadette don't you think you're defending her a little to much, I mean she's just a girl, said one of the Wild Geese members. Hey fuck you she deserves better than this, yelled Pip. The police girl can handle herself for one day in a coffin said Alucard with a usual sadistic grin on his face. Hey fuck you to, why don't you call her by her name, unless you don't take time to check up on the definition of NAME, returned Pip. Her name is police girl because she is a coward who refuses to drink blood like a proper vampire. I've seen plenty of cowards in my career and I see no cowardice in her eyes, in fact I think she has allot of guts to refuse to drink blood especially when it was a direct order from you to drink it. You people should all respect her more for what she does for us cause no matter how much of a French pervert I am, I always know to respect a woman when I see one.

Pip really stood up for her allot no matter how much he was harassed by his squad mates about it. He literally died for her to show that he loved her. Hey! HEY! Snap out of it! Seras woke up from her daydream to find herself walking with Dayne up to the building. He was holding her hand tightly, Seras pulled away. You need to make up you're mind, said Dayne confused by her quick actions. They walked up to the door and Dayne held it open for her. Um thank you, said Seras shyly. I would always respect a beautiful woman like you said Dayne as he gave her a warm smile. Seras blushed and scurried in through the door. She's so cute when she blushes thought Dayne as he watched her go through the door. "She just warms my heart."

The building was more of a gym than a training facility. Men with bulging muscles filled most of the weight benches, a majority of them lifting three hundred pounds or more. there was a back room for target practice. in the middle was a sparring ring. The wall even had racks lined up with practice swords and wooden replicas of those rifles with the chainsaw bayonets. Seras walked over to a free weight bench and picked up a barbel weighing three hundred fifteen pounds of iron with one hand and started lifting it like it was no heavier than a piece of paper. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked and the cute blond vampire. Dayne walked over to Seras and tried to take the barbel. She isn't going to hurt any, SHIT! The barbel dropped to the floor and nearly pulled Dayne's arms out of their sockets. Grunting he picked up the barbel slowly, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, making his way back to the bench, which was only a few steps, Dayne hefted the barbel onto it's resting place. He panted, his face dripping with sweat. He pointed at Seras like a bad puppy and said no touch, still panting in deep heavy breaths.

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the firing room. Okay, started Dayne, firing practice. He picked up a pistol and quickly removed the clip checking how many rounds were in it, loaded it back in the hand gun and with a satisfying click he cocked the slide. Standard Army M9 92 FS, he took quick aim and shot two cardboard cut outs through the heart in a second before twirling the pistol, tossing it into the air, and catching it by the barrel and offering it to Seras. She took the pistol and in a second shot the same two targets through the heart and the head. she started to twirl the pistol to be cocky when her finger accidentally pulled the trigger and she shot herself in the gut. You forgot to put the safety on, said Dayne mildly aggravated, but I'll give you an A plus for marksman ship and timing. Seras whimpered, the bullet's impact still hurt. Oh fine I'll get the bullet out, the leaned her against the wall and lifted her shirt up just a little. At least you're wearing a bra, now I'm not as embarrassed to do this. Seras blushed lightly. Okay silly, grit your teeth. He gently stuck his index and middle fingers into the gunshot wound, she had quite a bit of blood spilling from it. Herc! it stung enough for Seras to tighten her hands into fists. Okay I almost have it. He slowly took out his two fingers tightly holding the bullet, he tossed it aside. He looked down noticing he literally had her blood on his hands.

Um do ya guys need any help? Dayne turned around to see a short stocky redneck of a soldier standing in the doorway. were fine get the fuck out of here. The redneck shrugged and left. Dayne got up closed and locked the door. This is gonna be really quick. Dayne pulled a small pocket knife from his left pocket and flicked it open. Dayne what are you doing, asked Seras miserably. Helping you, replied Dayne. he took the knife and slowly make a small cut on his wrist. Dayne I can't said Seras startled. You need to or you're wound wont heal, yelled Dayne weakly. Seras had no choice, it was either bleed out or drink blood to heal. She took his wrist and sucked on the cut, lapping it with her tongue. She only wanted to take a little but hunger overwhelmed her, she kept licking the wound while covering it with her mouth. Dayne was getting weak he saw her eyes turn from they're blue to a bloodthirsty red. With a weak effort Dayne pulled away. The wound on his wrist closed up from the saliva in Seras' mouth. The wound on Seras' stomach closed up as well, but she was still panting and whining, vampiric instincts begging for him to feed her more. Her eye's were still red and her pupil's dilated. No stop, exhaled Dayne, I..can't give you any.. more.

It was to late, she was fully enveloped by her vampire side. Like a bolt of lightning she leaped onto Dayne, pinning him to the ground. She sniffed his neck, or more in particular the blood flowing through his jugular. Dayne tried to fight back the tears, I.. I'm not g..going to f-f-fight you. If its m-my blood you really n-need then I d-don't b-blame you. He arched his head giving her a clear chance to strike and drain him dry."I'm not afraid to die for you Seras," thought Dayne behind tears of a broken heart. She was inches away from biting down, with her fangs fully elongated. Suddenly she stopped, the real Seras Behind the crimson eyes of fury sensed every part of pain and sorrow in his body. How he was giving it up to her without a fight, how it would have been so easy to kill him and tear him to shreds of meat and bone. Above all, she sensed what hurt her the most. She sensed his heartbeat, only it sounded hollow and broken, she had broken his heart with her action's. Noooo! Seras kept screaming, she threw her body off of Dayne's and twisted violently clutching her head with both of her hands, Her eyes were wide with horror as they kept flashing from blue to red and back. She threw herself against a nearby wall and slammed her head into it at an alarmingly, violently fast pace, creating spiderweb-ed cracks.

NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOoooo! Oh god what have I done! Seras' screaming slowly ceased into sobs and loud whining moans. What have I let myself become, screamed Seras, her sobs echoed throughout the darkened shooting range. Dayne felt it was all his fault, he dragged himself over to her, his legs wouldn't move from being in shock at the time. He wrapped his arms around her upper body, not only to keep her from hurting herself, but to comfort her. he brought up his left hand to pat the top of her head. Shh there there it's okay Seras, everything will be fine. Seras only looked at him her whole body shook from a cold feeling. No it's not okay she said sobbing, it's not okay. Dayne only Held her deeper in the embrace to try and calm her down. He started to hum One by Metalica.

That's the seventh chapter, I was wondering if people who have been reading this story so far could post fanart cause I thought there might be plenty of stuff to make good pictures from, but that's the readers decision, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8 Behind Our Own Eye's

Chapter 8 Behind Our own Eye's

Seras had her face burried in her palms, the brown gloves hid away the nervous sweat that broken on the surface of her soft skin. The sweat was only visible on her arms, not covered by any fabric. Dayne was driving down the stretch of road that used to be flooded with people. He kept glancing at the road, then to Seras' pose in the passenger seat, then back to the road. Will you please get into a better mood, you're killing me for god sake. Seras' only response was a slight twitching in her shoulder's. Dayne decided to try and get her attention so he swerved the car back and forth. Seras sat upright and told Dayne off. I don't know if you're smart enough to understand but I could have easily as hell have torn you're throat out and murdered you back there.

Well yeah of course I understand, replied Dayne, but who really gives a shit about me? Even my own squad mates rarely give a shit about my orders. I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU, answered Seras. Oh see now you're just trying to make me feel better, said Dayne. Do you just think of everything as one big joke, asked Seras? Well, said Dayne, not everything. That is my last straw. stop the car, ordered Seras. Why? NOW! Dayne brought the car to a stop on the road that went around central park. Seras got out of the car and slammed the door. Where are you going, asked Dayne franticly while getting out of the car? I'm getting away from you, replied Seras. No no no Seras wait cried Dayne as he grabbed her hand. Seras' reaction was flat palming him to the chest, sending him flying into the car. I don't want to hurt you said Seras under her breath. Seras please don't go said Dayne holding out a trembling hand, forgive me, God please forgive me.

Seras held back the tears as long as she could as she walked into the massive park.

What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end.

Dayne sat back and cried, I'm such a fuck up, the tears rolled down his face. She doesn't even know about the people that hide out there. She could be killed, or worse.

And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt.

Seras had already walked out of sight. No I can't let her go wandering off, grunted Dayne as he lifted himself up and got back into the acura.

Was it really the right thing to do? Was I just being childish? Seras kept asking herself questions like this. Grey clouds moved over head and rain started to pour from the gray sky, drenching her clothe's and matting down her hair. Great, sighed Seras, it just keeps getting better. She saught shelter under an overpass, leaning against a wall and letting her body gently slide to the floor. This is why nobody cares about me, pouted Seras, all they do is tease and joke around to make me feel better and I just get mad and leave them. She remembered how it almost turned out differently with Pip. He teased her and messed with her head a little of course but in the end, he showed her that he truly loved and cared for her. Walter cared for her to, he just cared for her in more of a father figure way. Walter! Shit I never even said goodbye when I left, now I feel like a bitch, Yelled Seras as she burried her face in her left palm.

Hey lookie here man it's the same bitch from yesterday. Great, muttered Seras, ass and dumbass. Oh I'm sorry what did you say said Brad walking over to her. Looks like the good ol' captain isn't here to help you this time, cooed Matt. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, screamed Seras. OOhhhh this cookie's got some bite to it, chirped brad, this should be interesting, Seras was about to punch his ugly misshapened face in until she felt the cold barrel of a 357. revolver press against the side of her head. The damned thing at that range had enough firepower to dismantle her head and kill her, silver bullet or not. Why don't ya just calm down and enjoy the ride and if you're lucky, we won't kill you when were finished. You fuckin pigs, yelled Seras, is this how you get some because you don't have the balls to ask a woman out.

Her words were greeted with the barrel of the revolver smacking her hard on the head. I deon't remember asking you're opinion said Brad with a crooked grin on his face. Grab her legs, said Brad pressing the barrel of the revolver harder against her head. DAYNE HEEELP! I don't think he's commin ta help ya no..DUCK. The familiar green acura came barreling through the underpass before skidding to a halt on the other side. With brutal force she kicked brad in the balls and started to sprint for the car. BITCH! Brad shot her twice through through the chest, both bullets passing through, the second taking a large portion of her heart with it. Seras fell to the ground, skidding to a halt mere feet away from the car.

Dayne thrust open the driver's door and leaped out with a glock 17. Brad took aim to shoot Dayne, he wasn't quick enough, Dayne shot the gun out of Brad's hand before shooting him straight through the eye socket. The bloody paste shot out the exit wound even seconds after the body hit the ground. Matt reached into his jacket to pull out a handgun, Dayne looked over and shot Matt in the elbow that was retrieving the gun and then a second shot into the left knee cap. Agghh FUCK, screamed Matt. Dayne ran over and tackled Matt's kneeing position into the ground, pummeling away on his face. chill out man it's just a girl aghh. Dayne clasped his hand's together to make a hammer fist and continued to beat Matt's defenseless face in. SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME MOTHERFUCKER, I DARE YA. Seras was still consious and was turned toword's the mauling. She could hear dayne mixing togather a bunch of random words and giberish. She could understand him almost constantly repeating the words, ugly ass mother fucker. With a light chuckle Seras fell unconsious.

Raagghhh! Dayne got a hold of his rage and looked down at the face of Matt, no longer recognizable by anyone, the blood trickling down the bullet holes and the face, blood was dripping from Daynes fist's as he got up and ran towards Seras' unconsious form. He rested the back of her head in his arm and leaned her towards him. one of her chest wound's had already healed up, but the one that went through her heart was barely healing at all. Could she have died if the bullet destroyed her whole heart? Dayne took off his shirt and stuffed it partway into the hole to keep the blood from seeping out. He hugged her head close to his and whispered in her ear. I..I don't know (snif) how to tell you this or if you can even hear me but I have to tell you (snif) that I love you Seras (snif) and I don't wan't anything to happen to you, Because you are the most extraordinary woman anyone could ever hope to be with (snif). Seras woke up in a fit of coughing. (cough) Dayne that was beautiful, her eye lids fluttered and she weakly smiled, did you really (cough) mean that. I mean't every damned sylable, replied Dayne, tears were running down his cheeks. Seras leaned up and pulled him towards herself, kissing him deeply on the lips, she forced her tongue inside his mouth.

It feels so good, I've never felt this way before. Dayne finally got the courage to kiss her back. Seras let out a soft light moan as their kiss continued. Niether of them wanted to stop but soon they slowly pulled away from eachother, their saliva mixed on eachothers toungue's and dripped onto the road of the underpass. Seras hugged Dayne close, their chests were tightly pressed together. Dayne I, Seras' eyes were watering as she smiled, I think I love you to. The two exchanged light kisses and held eachother tightly, looking into eachothers eye's. For those few minutes they were in an unbreakable hold, Both of them had found love


	9. Chapter 9 How did it Happen

Chapter 9 How did it Happen

Dayne scooped up Seras into his arm's, he was no longer embarrassed by the fact of holding her. Seras leaned up to kiss Dayne on the neck, Dayne replied by kissing her lightly on the nose. She nuzzled her head against his bare chest to listen to his heartbeat, she loved to hear how it was beating in a proud gracious mood, pumping his sweet tangy blood throughout his body. Dayne walked out of the underpass cradling Seras like a new born baby closer to himself then ever, Seras enjoyed how the raindrops felt when they pattered on her skin. He opened the passenger door to the Acura and gently placed Seras inside, she grabbed him and pulled him into another deep kiss, he could barely feel her fangs brushing against his lips. He brought the palm of his left hand up and ran it along the side of her torso, stopping just below her breast's. Again they both slowly pulled away from each other. "You're kisses feel so good, it's like they almost make my leg's give out." Yours to, said Seras softly. She took Dayne's shirt out of the closing hole in her chest, it's starting to heal up now, said Seras giving Dayne his shirt back. Uh thanks I guess, said Dayne, he reached down and pulled the reclining lever, putting the passenger seat in a more comfortable resting position. Now just relax Seras, whispered Dayne as he gently closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

Dayne put his shirt back on in the car, you know what, I think we should play some Tenacious D. Before Seras even thought of what's that, Dayne started up the car and pressed the joystick of the MP3 player until he found the song he wanted. When the lyrics started Seras wasn't sure what to think of it especially when Dayne started singing along and doing hand choreography while he drove the car out of the park. Yes you are fucked, shit out of luck, now I'm complete and my cock you will suck. The world will be mine and you're first in line, you brought me the pick and now you shall both die. Seras' face was turning red and she wore a crooked smile. The song was so immature and yet she was moments away from laughing her ass off. He he, man only the older generation's hate this kind of stuff, said Dayne. He looked over to Seras who had her head leaned over, her bangs covering her expression. It almost sounded as if she was crying. Um Seras, Seras lifted her head revealing maniacal laughing, her chest was moving in and out with all the deep breaths she took in with each fit of laughter.

It took a while for her to calm down, well after the song was even over she was wiping away tears of laughter from her beautifully blue eyes. Dayne looked at the digital clock in the car, oh it's lunch time, I think it's time for a trip to the golden arches. Of course, said Seras rolling her eye's as they pulled into the parking lot of the fast food empire, McDonald's. Dayne turned into the drive through and received a welcome to McDonald's may I please take your order from a monotone black male voice. Yeah um can I get four dollar cheeseburgers, two medium fries, and two large Doctor peppers? A moment passed. Is that all for you sir? Yes please. It'll be $10.95 please pull up to the first window. Dayne pulled the car up to the first window where the man greeted them. He was slightly pudgy but still had a decent amount of muscle. His face was gaunt with mutton chops and a goatee. It'll be $10.95 sir, repeated the monotone. Okay, said Dayne reaching into his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to the man. Keep the change, said Dayne, you deserve it. The odd man's mood lightened up as he smiled and said thank you sir, no ones ever given me a tip before.

Why did you do that? Huh thought Dayne numbly as he remembered he was pulling into a parking space. I said why did you do that, repeated Seras, her voice returning to his ears. Because, said Dayne, there's some people who need money more than I do. People who barely have money to afford the supplies and food to get by in day to day life. There's people who choose to take other jobs around this city besides tossing they're soul to a battle field, but the remnants of our government push them to be soldiers by barely giving them pay, where as the soldiers near practically make a fortune. but they can easily take stuff they need from rundown towns and stores while they're on patrol missions.

Dayne took one of the cheese burgers out of the to go bag and handed it to Seras. A sharp pain went up his shoulder and he gripped it tightly. Dayne, whats wrong, asked Seras? It's nothing said Dayne shyly as he took his shirt off. Seras knew what the problem was, the shoulder wound he had when he took her home yesterday had torn open and was starting to bleed profusely. Let me help, half yelled Seras. What if you go into another frenzy, asked Dayne worried by what she could do. Don't worry, replied Seras, I'll control it with all my will power. She slowly stuck her tongue out and ran it along the edges of the wound. I-it kinda stings a little, stammered Dayne. Seras was controlling her vampiric side with all her might, his blood was so sweet, sugary, and pure. Seras stuck her tongue in deeper to close up the inside of the damaged tissue. Dayne gripped Seras' right hand, for him it was hurting yet giving him pleasure at the same time, although as much as he didn't want the pleasure of what her tongue slipping into his shoulder's bullet wound from a day ago might reference to he let her continue her healing procedure anyway.

Seras stopped as soon as the wound closed and looked at Dayne noticing his eyes were very wide. You know what, started Dayne, I really don't even want to try and think of what that may have felt like. Seras giggled but stopped when she saw the three bullet scars across his torso. Dayne wha-what happened to you. It's nothing you should be worried about, answered Dayne as he turned his head away from her. She remembered something either Matt or Brad said the day before. Dayne, how did it happen? What do you mean, asked Dayne back? How did you kill you're captain?

It's something that troubles even me to talk about, said Dayne in a low voice. He paused and took a huge bite out of his cheese burger, chewing and swallowing the greasy meat and condiment's slowly, I'll have to start from the beginning. Dayne began to describe the story a whole flashback playing in his head, three years and four months ago, Christmas day, Litchfield Illinois, the last holiday I would ever spend with my family again. I was at my Grandpa's house, conversing with the rest of my relatives. Out of nowhere an earthquake hit, everyone panicked, my young cousins cried as the power went out around the whole block. The windows shattered and bullets whizzed throughout the house. It was a massacre, no, it was worse than any hell imaginable. I was already shot twice, it barely hurt at first until the pain settled in, then it felt like a swarm of hungry ants crawling in the insides of my body. I fell to the ground as the third bullet struck me, a mixture of blood and foam ran out my mouth, I could taste the copper in my own blood. A few bodies of my relatives now deceased fell on me making me appear dead, glimpsing through cracks where the bodies separated I saw what was shooting as it stepped through the glass. Something I would never expect to come out of a god damned game that I would never play again.

two more came in and began shooting the rest of my family, they're screams still haunt my memory. At the last minute when they were about to find me hanging onto life by a thread the national guard showed up and mowed them down. The few soldiers swept the house for survivors, finding none they were about to leave. In a last dished out effort I flexed my hand and tried to get my dried vocals to work. Finally a private saw me. Wait a minute sir, we have a live one. They pulled me out and dragged me out to a nearby APC. They took me to the nearest functional hospital, I fell unconscious and woke up in a hospital bed, the sounds of gunfire right outside the window. General Kindlings walked in and went over to my bedside, I,m sure I introduced you to him, very nice, soft hearted and well aged. He told me I had lost allot of blood and the doctors didn't expect me to live. He told me I had a chance of avenging what happened, to join the army special forces, I agreed. He asked me my name and I told him through my crackled voice.

A few months later I was out of the hospital and put into training immediately, I don't know when or why the Lancer, or to tell you, the "chainsaw gun" was made. This is where the incident regarding my former captain came in.

Hey ya little piece of shit! I was cleaning my gun when captain Renolds walked up to me and uppercut-ted me out of my seat. Ya can't even block a fuckin punch. He drew his sidearm and pointed it at my head It wouldn't be a waste of a good shit to put a bullet in you're brain. Flashbacks of what happened last Christmas came back into my head and tears full of sorrow ran down my expressionless face. Yer notin but a fuckin pussy, he spat on me and walked away. I don't know what went over me, I had watched my entire family die in one night and this fuck head was taunting me. enraged in a frenzy I lept to my feet and sprinted towards the dirty mouthed piece of white trash. I tackled him to the ground and punched him several times, he again drew his sidearm this time ready to fire, I knocked it out of his hand and punched him again. GET HIM OFF OF ME! A soldier ran up to pull me off but I unsheathed my combat knife and stabbed the soldier in the kneecap, he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. I raised the knife. WAIT! STOP! I plunged the combat knife into his throat and ripped it sideways, cutting open his trachea and his jugular, I ignored the blood that sprayed onto my face. I rose slowly, soldiers who had watched what happened backed away fear struck their eye's as the blood dripped from my face.

I was put in a small holding cell for a few hours, again I met General Kindlings. He asked questions about what happened and I answered them. He told me that from what the soldiers saw and told him that I had shown great combat abilities and instead of sending me to a remote military prison he offered to boost me to rank captain, something told me that he understood what I was going through. Not sure what to say, I nodded in acceptance.

Yesterday I was sent on a regular scouting mission into the outskirts of New York city, not expecting to find anything special until I found you, about to be raped by two insubordinate soldiers. Them holding those rifles towards you and threatening you brought flashbacks and memories back into my mind, I had to control my rage or I thought I was going to kill everything in sight. When you told me you're name I thought even me, being twenty-one years old, was going to have a heart attack, I still hate myself for not believing you. But when I saw you on the ground with that chainsaw wound in you're gut, which everyone usually dies of shock from, and you're eyes flash as red as the blood that spilled from the wound I had no doubts that it was you.

While you were unconscious I tucked you into my own bed, I was to shy to remove you're boots. Later I was sitting in the bathroom pressing a handgun to my own head, ready to repaint the walls with my own brain's. So many memories and flashbacks flooded into my mind I couldn't take it anymore. Then suddenly the chaos stopped, and in the darkness that flooded my mind, I saw a single flicker of light, you Seras. I then realized that you were possibly the closest thing I had left to family and no matter what, I would do anything to protect you.

The story was over. Seras looked at Dayne's quivering body, out of nowhere he hugged her and buried his head into her shoulder and cried. Seras hugged him back and lightly kissed his right ear. Underneath the flesh and bone, Dayne had a soft heart that begged to be tended to.


	10. Chapter 10 The Vampire and the Soldier

Chapter 10 The Vampire and the Soldier

So I found you yesterday? Uh huh. And we fell in love on our first real day together? Yeah. So what? Don't you think that might be a little odd? Not at all, considering it just about happened to me the same way before.

So I um never got to ask you about you're age, Said Dayne, driving while repeatedly taking glances into Seras' deep blue eyes. Looking into them seemed to dig into his soul and heal his troubled thoughts. I'm nineteen, said Seras with her sweet, soothing English accent. Doesn't it kind of seem strange that I'm two years older than you, Asked Dayne? He seemed to care for her no matter what the situation was. Two years isn't that far ahead, said Seras chuckling. But what if... I don't deserve you. Did you not save me from rape twice? well yeah I did but- did you not care for me and accompany me ever since I was gutted and severely injured by a lancer? That's enough, yelled Dayne. He skidded the car to a halt and hugged Seras, kissing her lips with his, he broke the kiss. look at me Seras, I do not want to remember seeing you like that. It put me through too much pain as it is that I let that happen to you, I love you Seras, and seeing you hurt or in pain makes me sicker than anything else I could ever possibly imagine. Seras hung her head in shame her eyes started to fill up with tears. I'm sorry Seras, maybe I was being to harsh, he lifted her chin with his fingers and stared into her eyes, putting on a warm smile.

He wanted so much more than just to kiss her, he felt the urge he had to suppress to make love with her. He kissed her neck and slowly slid his palm up her shirt. He realized what was going on and pulled away. Um Seras can you make me a promise? Seras was a little shocked that she didn't do anything to resist, um yes sure what do you want. If I ever make a move like that on you again, I would like you to smack me around a little just to snap me out of it. Uh okay agreed Seras, half puzzled, but then again she somehow felt better that Dayne acted that way towards her.

after some minutes of driving the duo walked through the door of the i floor home greeted by the energetic Australian shepherd/lab mix. Hey Ozey bear replied Dayne pushing off the medium sized dog after it had jumped on him and received a hug. Okay potty time, said Dayne cheerfully. Immediately Oreo ran to the back door panting and holding her mouth open in a smile. Dayne opened the door and let her outside. He turned around to face a familiar pair of blue eyes, god Seras don't sneak up on me, said Dayne shocked. She was already back in her Hellsing uniform, It was so sharp and clean, decorated in buttons and the trademark emblem over the left breast pocket. He couldn't look anymore, it was too tempting. He walked over to the kitchen to get a drink when a hallow pain hit his left leg. Agghhn Fuck. He never hit the floor instead he fell into Seras' arms. She's there for me? Seras hugged his head to her chest, you gave me allot of you're blood today, I don't want you to get hurt. Then who will make me smile. She was so caring towards Dayne, she wanted to make him stay happy. I've never felt this way before, thought Seras, she had picked him up and taken him to the bed. She tucked him in, took off her boots and climbed in with him, hugging him in an embrace, their chest's pressed against each other.

Seras? Yes? If you feel more comfortable wearing you're uniform as indoor clothes I won't mind. I know you won't, replied Seras smirking. She slowly started to unbutton his pants, he started to squirm. What's wrong asked Seras sympathetically? It's just... Oreo hasn't been let back in yet, said Dayne, his face was turning red. That's nothing I can't handle, said Seras getting up. Before she walked out of the room, she bent over and gave Dayne a light kiss on the lips, I love you Dayne. As I love you mignonette. Seras face turned surprised but sad at the same time as she left the room. She let Oreo back in and sat at the kitchen table, her frustration was leaving marks where her fingers rubbed the surface of the table. Was what he just called me a coincidence? Or does he know about what happened somehow? No that can't be possible! She started to gnaw on her fingers, (crunch), she took her gloved hand out of her mouth, realizing she had bitten off her pointer finger. She spat the finger out of her mouth as blood oozed from the stump on her hand, she pressed the pointer finger back on the stump, relieved to see the idea of it reattaching it's self work. She went and got a rag and wiped the blood off of her glove along with the little bit that got on the table. Damn it, why have I been so clumsy lately.

Seras shuffled towards the door to Dayne's room, she creaked the door open, Dayne had fallen asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling with each passing breath. Seras walked over and knelt down beside him, running her hand along his torso. Dayne, is there something you're not telling me, whispered Seras. Dayne's eyes shot open, GYAAAAAAGHHH BRIAN PEPPERS!!?! He calmed down when he saw Seras, oh my god, I just think I had the weirdest yet worst nightmare to date, I spent way too much time on you-tube as a teen. What in the hell are you talking about, abruptly asked Seras? The most evil person on the fucking face of the earth that's who, replied Dayne groggily. Seras climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around Dayne. If I'm here will you sleep easily? If you're here I might as well be in heaven. Dayne is there something you're not telling me, asked Seras? It was too late, Dayne had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Well this is the end to chapter ten, a bit short but I hope it came out good. For those who don't know who Brian Peppers is, he is a man with down syndrome (I think) with a really creepy ugly face who is in a nursing home. people made him famous on the Internet by saying he is a pedophile and or rapist whenever he accidentally groped a nurses but while trying to get her attention. Just type in Brian Peppers on google image.


	11. Chapter 11 Our First Movie together

Chapter 11 Our First Movie Together

Beep beep, beep beep, crash. Instead of taking time to look for the button to the alarm clock Dayne chucked it at the wall, cause that's how Chuck Norris would have done it said Dayne lazily. He looked up at the ceiling, God if you're there, remember this morning when I said I wanted to go to Disney World again, well I don't need that anymore for I have fallen in love with a truly divine angel that I would not trade for any thing the rest of planet Earth has to offer. I mean lets face it, she's beautiful, smart, caring... beautiful. But I promise I will devote my life to the protection, attention, and care of Seras Victoria, AAAMEN.

Dayne stumbled into the kitchen and read the time on the stove, 5:19, I'm gonna have to make dinner for us, She'll be hungry again no doubt. It was true, the pancake breakfast was enough for a family of four and she mauled them like a tiger, her vampire metabolism didn't even make her waistline grow a mere micro meter, Dayne thought for a minute what painful torment the Pillsbury Dough-boy would go through if she caught him. He would never have a chance, whispered Dayne allowed. He looked in the freezer, what would be good? He eyed a bag of Tyson's tequila lime chicken wings, perfect. He popped a metal tray full of wings into the oven, he burnt his middle finger. OW FUCK ME! He put his hand to his mouth, shit, muttered Dayne under his breath, he didn't want to find out if Seras was cranky like a regular teen if woken up. Nothing but silence emitted from the room, phew she must be a heavy sleeper, whispered Dayne to himself.

He wanted to watch a movie with Seras but he didn't know what sounded good until he came across one he hadn't watched for a long time, she has to like this one, she seems like the kind of girl who would like it.

Nothing! That's all Seras was seeing in her sleep. There were no dreams this time not even that fat Nazi major was there to torment her, it was just pitch black nothing which even a third eye could see beyond. There was no breeze of wind or sweep of air but yet it was so cold and Seras felt so alone. She was in a sitting position on no visible floor that she could feel with her chin resting on her knees, her hands keeping them in place. Still it was so dark she could not even see an outline of herself. From afar out of nowhere a shimmering light appeared, as it got closer vision returned to Seras' eyes, the air became warm and from where the light shined was... Pip, asked Seras? He nodded. Seras got up and embraced him, their lips touched and they slowly began to french kiss. Their arms wrapped around each-other Pip began to unbuckle the belt on Seras' uniform, still they kissed and soon Pip began to unbutton her uniform revealing her breast's covered by the black bra she wore.

I've never felt like this before, thought Seras. She actually wanted to have sex with Pip so bad at that moment, but as soon as she attempted to stick her hand down his pants he pulled away. Seras my mignonette, we cannot do that. Pip please, said Seras hugging him. He patted her head, I know it's tough for me too but you have to find new happiness with this new man. He is truly devoted to caring for you. But Pip, cried Seras, it's just not the same. Pip took her head into his arms, massaging the back of her head along with the side of her waist. I know but you will actually be able to build a relationship with this man, sooner or later he will no longer be a regular human being. Pip what are you talking about, asked Seras, her blue eyes staring into his green eye. But mignonette that would be spoiling. He jerked his head as if listening to an unknown voice, I have to go Seras. No please don't go Pip, cried Seras, tears were streaming down her face. Shh it's okay I'll always be watching you. Now I want you to do a favor for me Seras. Yes Pip? His voice echoed out to her, wake up.

Seras arose panting with sweat dripping down her face. She looked down, and although she was the only one in the room she pulled the covers over her body, her uniform was left just as it was in the dream. Great, sighed Seras, a month ago I wouldn't even think of that kind of stuff and now I must be playing with myself in my sleep... I'm hungry. She got up, straightened up her uniform, making sure every button is aligned in place she creaked open the door. Dayne was putting a disc into the system he called the Xbox360 and turned around to notice her presence. Why is you're belt buckle undone, he asked? Seras looked down again in shock and begun to blush uncontrollably, her eyes wide with horror, the light shining off of her blue orbs. Dayne walked up to her and gently grabbed her belt and pulled it through the few loops and the buckle before tightening it. He placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, leaned in, and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Smiling at her he said, "you're so silly, but you're so perfect". The ovens timer went off with a long beep, wings are done, said Dayne.

Seras let the scent of chicken wings fill her nostrils, drool escaped her mouth. Her and Oreo's eye's followed the wings as they were transported from the tray to a glass plate. you both have bottomless pit's for a stomach, said Dayne as he looked at the dog and Seras, her eyes were gleaming with delight, and so was the drool on her chin. What did you put in the Xbox, asked Seras? A nuclear bomb, I Put in a movie that were going to watch while we eat dinner. What movie? Wanted.

This movie, as Seras would describe in Dayne's words was epic. Action, gunfights, car chases, and best of all, the ability to curve bullets. The visuals and special effects were unlike any movie Seras had ever seen, but then again this movie wasn't made in the 90's. Seras was about to pick up the first chicken wing from the plate before Dayne asked her, don't you want to take you're gloves off before you eat? Why would I do that, asked Seras in an answer back? Well you might get them greasy from the chicken wings, and don't you think that you may wear them a bit to often. Fine, said Seras rolling her eyes, she slowly removed the gloves from her hands. Dayne loved the way her hands looked smooth as silk yet they were the same color tone as the rest of her body. I wanna do that, said Seras. What asked Dayne? Curve bullets, answered Seras. Well maybe with your enhanced strength and speed you might be able to. You really think so asked Seras with a smile? Well as long as you don't accidentally shoot yourself or me I say go for it. Thanks said Seras with a grin. Dayne slowly put his arm around her head and shoulders.

A while after the movie The two got ready for bed for it was already eleven thirty-one. Do you want to share the bed again, asked Dayne? Sure, answered Seras with a cocky smile. They climbed into bed and talked for a little bit about random things, their conversations kept going off track. So they kissed and snuggled together, Dayne fell asleep happy, this time he got to hold Seras while he slept.

* * *

Chapters are coming along quickly but the more I wait the more something in my mind tells me it needs to get done. I am a big fan of the film adaptation of Wanted. Hey does no one think curving bullets is not cool? Yay!


	12. Chapter 12 Dawn of the Second Day

Chapter 12 Dawn of the Second Day ( No Zelda Spoof )

Shines of light from the window above the bed, no blinds to seal them away. On the bed is, at peace, two still forms, a man and a woman. The man wears a white t-shirt and flannel green pants, the curls in his dirty blond hair soak in the sun making them appear dark gold, his face buried in the woman's spikes of hair on the back of her head. The woman sleeps as soundly as the man, you would barely notice the breaths escaping her nostrils, her hair is a dark yet light blond, wavy at the front, her bangs covering her left eye, but having wavy spikes sticking naturally out the back of her hairline and as said before, being inhaled by the man like a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. Her hair was naturally this way but was a rare type of hair style to be natural, instead of regular pajamas she wore a dark yellow, almost brown military uniform, with a dark brown belt and a matching short skirt for the upper uniform. The man, unknowingly in his sleep, had his arm's crossed over her chest with one hand dangling below playing with her belt buckle. The woman nearly wears a brown pair of gloves all the time, but forgot. These two may seem like an odd couple to most people but this is love for them, not the kind of love teenagers at the age of sixteen get into just for typical ass grabbing sex, no this is true love but this is not near the end to a happy ending. The man and woman have a name each, Dayne Sanders and Seras Victoria, and their destiny's are far from completed.

Dayne's eyes lifted slowly, remembering where he was he smiled, he sniffed Seras' scent on the back of her neck right above the collar piece, the smell of sweat was a little stronger but her smell was still very appealing. It was already starting to work out as a routine that he would get up and get ready before her, the poor girl must be so tired from having to kiss everyones ass while taking crap from them, but that was her old life now, now she would get all the credit she deserved for her hard work, and I'll be damned if I let you be taken back to that old life, whispered Dayne as he slowly aroused himself from his sleep. He was still to tired to notice her lips curl into a smile as he kissed the back of her ear.

He got in the shower for about half an hour before he got dressed, and made himself a bowl of cereal. half way done with his breakfast Seras walked out of the room yawning in a happy mood. All of her uniforms attire was back on save for her gloves which she walked over to the table in front of the couch and retrieved them instantly. Sleep easy, asked Dayne? Like a queen, replied Seras as she positioned herself in a chair on the opposite of Dayne's chair. You do mean so much of the world to me Seras, said Dayne. I know I do said Seras as she reached her hand out and put it on Dayne's. Halfway with a spoon full of cereal to his mouth Dayne's eyes went wide and he suddenly dropped the spoon, spilling it's contents on the table as his eyes went wide with tears streaking his face. Seras quickly got worried, Dayne, what's wrong? It had to have been post traumatic stress. Dayne's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he started to foam at the mouth with a little bit of blood escaping as he went into a seizure. Dayne!? He fell out of his seat, Seras raced out of her chair and caught him as fast as she could, his body shook more violently as she caught him in her arms. Thinking quickly she dug in his pockets and pulled out his phone, she dialed 911. An operator picked up, hello how can I help you? I need an ambulance right away, screamed Seras, she clasped the phone shut. she remembered how to treat a seizure luckily, she cradled his head and hummed a lullaby, She let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Minutes passed and he didn't get better, he only got worse as his knees started to buckle and thrash about. Suddenly three knocks struck the door. Come in, yelled Seras. Two paramedics slammed open the door and grabbed Dayne, Hauling him to the ambulance.

Patient is suffering a seizure, noted blood and foam at the mouth. I've never seen a seizure like this before replied the other paramedic. Heart beat is rising get me a sedative, The needle was rapidly punctured through the skin of Dayne's right arm, heart rate's still rising. GOD DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH HIM. The heart monitor flat-lined. We.. couldn't save him, said the paramedic, his name tag read Kregs. He's not dead yet, said the other, his name tag read Johns, get the defibrillator. But Sir... DO IT! Kregs charged up the defibrillator while Johns ripped Dayne's shirt off.

He's not ready yet, Give him more time. a blurred voice. Tis not you're destiny to die today... A shock filled the air around Dayne...more blurred voices. We've got a reading he's gonna make it... he's gonna pull through... I suddenly heard a familiar voice, soothing and innocent. Dayne?

Dayne awoke to the sound of a heart monitor, his vision was blurry but what he made out of it resembled a hospital room, tight space with a drawer for clothes, the sheet,s that feel like cold plastic, a small television set playing an old re run of loony toons. He closed his eyes and opened them lazily looking to the left, he saw a pair of familiar blue eyes streaming with tears. Se...Seras? What ha..happened. Seras started bawling you had a seizure and you flat-lined for nearly a minute, but it's okay now, you're safe. Dayne lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away. Shh shh, it's okay I'm not gonna die on you just yet. The doctor came in, his name tag read Heighns. Well Mr. Sanders we nearly thought we had lost you, if this young woman had called any later you might not have been here right now. Yeah she really is someone I can count on, said Dayne looking at Seras. From her witness report she says that you had a seizure but it looked like post traumatic stress. Is it possible Doctor, asked Seras. We have seen post traumatic stress cases before where it can cause seizures from remembering what happened really well, but I've never seen a case where the victim starts foaming at the mouth and breaks a blood vessel, causing the slight amount of blood that ran down his chin.

Mr. Sanders I'm going to have to ask you're profession? Captain Dayne A. Sanders of the U.S Special Marine Division 9. OK so you're payment's will be covered by the Military and you should be out of here by five-thirty this evening. Doctor Heighns left the room leaving the two to chat. Dayne, what happened, asked Seras worried? I don't know, said Dayne putting a hand on his head, it was a memory of what happened Christmas, except...no one came to save me and I bled out amongst the rest of my dead family. For some reason I woke up in a room with no walls, it was just white, then someone told me it wasn't my destiny to die yet. And I heard you're voice before I woke up here.

I thought you were going to die Dayne, and I didn't want to be left alone again, She had her head towards the ground and started to sob. Don't cry Seras, cooed Dayne as he lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. Don't cry please, or you'll make me cry. Wait a minute did they stick a catheter in me, asked Dayne abruptly as he moved his legs. Seras only nodded. Agggghh SHIT! That was enough to make Seras giggle.

* * *

Well that's the twelvth chapter hope everyone who reads enjoys and please do feel free to write reviews for my story. I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 Addiction

Chapter 13 addiction

The top of the mansion served as a viewpoint to gaze off into the dark sky. Seras' blue eyes never blinked as she was star gazing. Seras, what are you doing up here? Gasping Seras whirled around to the French accent of a certain mercenary. I'm just looking at the stars, replied Seras. You don't look so good, said Pip. I've just been thinking, said Seras softly, one eye looking at the ground below. Mind if I ask? It's just that ever since I was brought here I was mistreated and mocked like a used toy. I'm never noticed for the work I do, and the only person that was close enough to family since I got here is Walter and there's even times where I sense even he doesn't trust me. Then there's master who taunts me to drink blood and calls me an idiotic police girl for refusing to do it.

I never really liked that musketeer looking guy anyway replied Pip taking a puff on his cigarette. He would probably shoot you if he heard you saying that about him, chuckled Seras. If it means standing up for my girlie, hell he can shoot me twice. I'm not you're girlie Pip, scowled Seras. I just want to tease you a little, said Pip like a two year old. Seras looked at the ground below with two eyes now, Pip, if I fell off of here do you think I would survive? Pip stopped smiling, what are you getting at Seras? You know, if I fell and I didn't even try to make a landing do you think I'd survive? How about you drop it and get off the ledge, growled Pip. Oh what so now you want to boss me around now to, asked Seras? Is that seriously what this is all about, yelled Pip? I'm miserable in this life and I want it to go away, yelled Seras back. Killing you're self isn't going to fix anything Seras. Well what if you're wrong asked Seras? You don't even know half of the crap I've gone through in my life. The past is the past Seras, you need to think about you're future, yelled Pip, his voice was getting raspy. Why are you even trying to stop me, asked Seras? Because I care about you, answered Pip. The wind was picking up at a steady pace. You give me feelings I can't explain, Exclaimed Pip, being around you is more addicting than any cigarette I could possibly have. If you care for me so much then why are you always a perverted asshole, yelled Seras? I did it to make you strong, to help you endure, croaked Pip. Maybe this happened to you because you were meant to do great things. Seras stared at him with a look of disbelief, she didn't know what to say or how to react. Please Seras, said Pip holding out his hand, give me a chance to help you.

Seras could see the tears begin to roll down his eye. Like an unsure animal, Seras slowly stepped towards him. having finally stepped off the ledge Seras and Pip embraced each other on their knees like a father who greets his son when he comes home from a business trip. Seras couldn't help it, she cried into his shirt in a way she had never cried before. Pips shirt had the biggest spot of tears on it he had ever seen but still he continued to let her cry. Shh it's going to be all right Seras, just let it out. He ran his hand through her soft hair and caressed the dark yellow fabric that covered her back. Would it make you feel better if I let you borrow my bed for the night, asked Pip soothingly? Normally Seras would have said no to an offering like that but giving that he was offering her comfort and care instead of saying it in an odd way, she instead replied with a swift nod of her head as she continued to sob. Okay follow me and I'll get it ready as a royal treat just for you.

Pip led Seras through the long corridors to his room, gently squeezing her hand as they trailed along. Hey captain, man, how ya doing, Deryl I don't have time to screw around right now, said Pip putting his hand to his face. What's going on here, asked Roger as he came out of his room to investigate the chatter? I'm taking this poor busy soul to a comfortable bed, replied Pip. she's had a rough day. Aren't you only gonna make it rougher, said Deryl raising his eyebrows. Fuck off alright, yelled Pip raising his middle finger, it's ass fucks like you that put her in this mood. Pip nudged Seras, come on girlie lets get you a good night sleep. What's up with him, asked Roger puzzled? I'm to drunk to even understand life, replied Deryl.

Pip lay Seras on his bed and pulled the sheets over her. Pip, asked Seras? Yes my sweet girlie, answered Pip. Thank you, for everything you've done for me tonight, said Seras in a whisper. Her blue eyes were still visible behind her bangs. No need to thank me, said Pip. You're my mignonette, and I'm always there for my mignonette. He leaned down and gave her a light, fatherly kiss on the forehead, now get some sleep Seras you've done more than enough to earn it. for once in her lifetime at the Hellsing Manor, Seras Victoria had found a reason to be happy. She had found a friend that night.

Ghughh, The eerie hospital lights blinded her as she groggily woke up. What bloody time is it, asked Seras as she pulled Dayne's phone from her breast pocket? She forgot to give it back to him. She flipped it open and checked the time, 5:47 P.M., we should be checking out by now. She took a very long nap, she could still remember that dream, that memory. She looked over to the hospital bed where Dayne lay. He was such a good man. He never stopped caring for her. Sure he had his problems but it's not like she didn't have any problems either. Their pasts haunted them both, their family's were gone but they still had each other. She couldn't get the fact of why they slept together though. They didn't have sex, the just cuddled a little bit. What made it even stranger was that she didn't act this way around men. Did some part of Pip rub off onto her when she drank his blood? Before that she was an erotophobic vampire, she had no desire whatsoever to even go near a guy, that is until Pip.

She looked over to Dayne, sleeping in the bed like a baby until a nurse walked in. Okay it looks like it's time to take that cathader out. Imediately Dayne woke up and let out a long panicked scream, Seras had to cover her ears.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had a severe case of writers block. So read, enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 Nightmarish Boundaries

Chapter 14 Nightmarish Boundaries

The pair walked down the sidewalk holding hands, Dayne had a wobble in his step trying to avoid the pain hurting in his crotch area. Seras was enjoying the stroll down the road trying not to laugh at his silly stride but keeping a grin on her face. Quit smiling, it's not funny, said Dayne squeamishly. But you look mentally retarded when you walk like that, replied Seras. Well if you were a guy and you just had a garden hose ripped out of you're dick no more than five minutes ago don't you think that would hurt, questioned Dayne? If I was a guy we wouldn't be having this conversation right now would we, questioned Seras back? Touche, answered Dayne. A smile crossed his face and he started to hum. I don't want to hear music right now, pleaded Seras. Dayne started breaking out into song

"Sometimes ya got to squeeze

"Dayne!"

"Sometimes ya got to say please"

"I'm warning you!"

"Sometimes ya got to say, hey"

"Graaaghh!"

"I'm gonna fuck you, softly, I'm onna screw you, gently, I'm onna hump you sweetly, and then I'm onna bar you, discreetly"

Seras bolted him in the arm with her fist. Enough! Dayne rubbed his arm, I just wanna lighten the mood a little. Well I don't want to hear Tenacious D, replied Seras. What about Rage? " Fuck you I won't do what you tell me", I don't feel like Rage Against the Machine either, answered Seras. What about Phill Collins, asked Dayne in a polite babyish voice? Go for it, sighed Seras. Reluctantly Dayne started up. "This is the world we live in, and these are the names were given, you stand and let's start trying, to make it a place worth fighting for". His singing accompanied her the whole way home.

Dinner consisted of left over ham and green beans from her first night, and after finally getting to taste them she couldn't stop eating them. They were so finely salted and heated to perfection. Is there any more, asked Seras? More, stated Dayne! You ate the whole crock pot clean and damned well could have taken my hand with it, I swear you eat like a starved Ethiopian. So what's you're point, said Seras. Lord Almighty in heaven it's impossible to win an argument over you, said Dayne face palming. Seras got up and walked over to Dayne,leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. May I use the shower, asked Seras politely? My home is you're home, you may use whatever you wish and take whatever you wish, I will deny you the use of nothing. Thank you, said Seras with a delighted smile.

The water was warm against her skin as she ran soap through her blond locks. She couldn't shake the feeling of that first kiss with Pip, and then after that the first kiss with Dayne. Both of those moments, in their own way, felt the same. Like a passing symbol of love. She imagined a tender palm running up her side, the warmth of the embrace, their tongues in each others mouths.

what, the water was now ice cold as Seras eyes shot open. It was a dream, she had dreamed about that moment, not recalling which one it was. Was it from the war, or under the overpass? "Why am I feeling this way? Am I finally accepting this crap into my life?" She put a fist to the wall. "No, I can't let this happen to me. I will not let my will crumble because of this supposed love." She put her palm to her face. "Come on now Seras, get a grip, focus, there is more important things to think about than men." She started to cry." it's just not me! What's happening? What am I letting myself turn into?" She wrapped her arms around herself shuddering. " Okay I admit it, I love him, there has never been any other man like him, he's so unique. And...and h..he cares about me. It doesn't matter if there's some part of me that wants him inside my body or whatever bullshit like that, because I love him back and I will not break the ties that bind this relationship." She got out and dried off, slipping her underwear on, she resumed her speech with herself. "No more running from love, I'm going to embrace it and enjoy every possible aspect of it." She was putting on her matching black bra when Dayne burst into the room, Shit, Fuck, Sorry, I just tried knocking on the door but I didn't get a response, I'm so sorry, fuck! No it's fine, said Seras, please sit down. No I should probably let you get dressed, started Dayne. I insist, said Seras with a growl. Shocked, Dayne sat on a nearby stool, he noticed how she had an athletic body. No she wasn't a muscle freak, dike looking person (like a certain hated German Nazi), she was just very fit and in shape. He was fidgeting with his gamer thumbs while he watched her sit on the toilet lid and button up her shirt. The way she pulled up her skirt before sitting back down and positioning her legs in the air to pull up her stockings.

She looked over to see that his face was very beat red with embarrassment. Oh my god, said Seras softly. You're a virgin aren't you? Dayne looked towards the bathroom floor. Have you ever even seen a woman's body this close before, asked Seras? Dayne lightly shook his head. It was no wonder when she tasted his blood that it was so sweet and pure, but his virginity wasn't the only reason. She knew this from when Integra had made her drink those few drops of her virgin blood from her finger. It tasted horrible, putrid. There was no compassionate emotions to it, it was an order and she knew this was the difference between Integra's blood and Dayne and Pips blood. I really think the bathroom isn't the place to talk about personal things, stated Dayne.

Then she remembered the question, the one she forgot about the night before. Dayne, why did you call me that name? What name, asked Dayne back. The name you called me the night before, mignonette. She noticed a sudden change in Dayne's expression. It switched from embarrassed to shocked. I don't think we should discuss this, said Dayne quietly. What are you hiding, asked Seras? "I'm not hiding anything!" Seras got up and walked over to Dayne, glaring in his face. "Then what is it you won't tell me?" I... I. Tell me, demanded Seras! I can't explain... you'll just have to see for yourself. See What? Follow me, said Dayne as he got up and left the bathroom.

Putting her boots on, Seras followed Dayne over to a shelf lined with books. What's this supposed to explain, asked Seras with crossed arms? Take a look, insisted Dayne tossing her a paperback. Please... don't think any differently of me. She unfolded her arms just in time to catch the paperback. looking at the cover she noticed two comic book characters on the front, they seemed very familiar, in fact too familiar. After a good five seconds, she knew what she was looking at. Just to be sure, she flipped through the first few pages before dropping the book to the ground, she backed against a wall and looked at her hands. I..I...I n-no, no this can't be right. That's not me. That's not me! Dayne knelt down by her side and took her hand. I should have told you sooner, please, forgive me. She did what emotions told her to do, she grabbed Dayne in an embrace and cried. I don't get it, why did it have to happen to me? I don't know Seras, I don't know.

* * *

Yeah it's not that good of a chapter, but anyways. The songs mentioned are Fuck Her Gently: by Tenacious D, Killing in the Name of: by Rage Against the Machine, and Land of Confusion: by Phill Collins.


End file.
